El amor sobrepasa todo
by Anime-love0001
Summary: Que pasaria si te encontraras con tus antiguos compañeros de aventuras? Eso le paso a 6 ex alumnos de la escuela Raimon pesimo summary no me reclamen mi primer fic HENTAI parejas: Shindou y Akane, Midori y Kirino, Tenma y Aoi comenten!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola este es mi primer fanfic de Inazuma Eleven GO! y las parejas que estaran aqui seran Tenma y Aoi, Shindou y Akane y por ultimo Kirino y Midori si no les gusta alguna de estas parejas ignorenlas y si pongo la abreviatura NA: significa Nota de la Autora y estara en negritas bueno sin mas aqui esta el fic a esperen chicos por favor!**

**Tenma-Inazuma Eleven GO!**

**Shindou-No le pertenece a Regis **

**Kirino-Si no a Leven-5**

**Regis-Triste realidad bueno sin mas preámbulos comienza el fic **

Era una hermosa mañana en la Ciudad de Inazuma y unas amigas de 20 años platicaban...

Midori-Y van a ir a la fiesta de hoy?

Aoi-No estoy segura

Akane-Yo tampoco

Midori-Vamos pero necesitaremos acompañantes para ir a la fiesta de Nishiki

Al otro lado de la calle...

Kirino-Van a ir a la fiesta de NIshiki?

Tenma-No lo se

Shindou-Yo menos

Kirino-Anímense hay que ir a la fiesta

Tenma-Pero necesitamos acompañantes

Shindou-Segun se van a reunir a todo el equipo

Kirino-Con más razon hay que ir

Con las chicas...

Aoi-Quien nos podrá acompañar?

Akane-Mmm no lo se

en eso chocan con unos chicos...

un minuto antes del choque...

Kirino-Necesitamos acompañantes

Tenma-Pido un milagro

Y chocan con unas chicas...

Kirino-Lo lamento se encuentran bien?

Midori-Son ustedes?

Kirino-Midori?

Akane-Si son ustedes

Shindou-Que coincidencia

Tenma-Asistiran a la fiesta?

Aoi-No tenemos acompañantes asi que creo que no

Tenma-Bueno podemos ir juntos si quieres Aoi

Aoi-Gracias Tenma

Midori-Entonces tú ya tienes quien te acompañe Aoi

Kirino-Y tu Midori tienes acompañante?

Midori-No y tú?

Kirino-Tampoco podemos ir juntos?

Midori-Claro

Shindou-Y tu Akane quieres ir conmigo?

Akane-Si

Kirino-Bien nos vemos todos aqui a las 6:00 para irnos juntos

Midori-Está bien vamonos

Con las chicas...

Aoi-Tenemos que ir de compras

Akane-Si quiero verme bien para Shin-sama

Midori-Tú y tu Shin-sama desde que íbamos en la secundaria Raimon

Aoi-No me digas que Kirino no se puso guapo

Midori-Pues yo… hay no me hagas empezar con Tenma (sonrojada)

Aoi-Ok bueno aunque sea yo y Akane admitimos que nos gustan (sonrojadas Akane y Aoi)

Midori-Bueno si me gusta Kirino desde la secundaria felices? (sonrojada)

Akane-Lo sabía

Midori-Bueno entremos son las 4:00

Aoi-Bueno

Las tres entraron y vieron variedades de vestidos combinados y de muchos colores cuando para buena suerte una encargada se les acerco…

Encargada-Puedo ayudarles en algo?

Aoi-Si buscamos unos vestidos para fiesta y conquistar chicos

Encargada-Valla sigan al pasillo de novedades hay puede haber algo que les interese si necesitan algo avísenme

Aoi-Muchas gracias vamos chicas

Akane-Si

Midori-Bueno que puedo perder

Fueron a donde la señorita les indico que era el pasillo de novedades y vieron unos vestidos que les llamaron la atención…

Aoi-Este me gusta ( vestidos-para-graduacion-cortos-trajes-de-graduaci on-bmz_ . )

Akane-A mí me gusta este ( )

Midori-Este no está mal ( )

Aoi-Desde cuando dejaste de usar faldas tan largas?

Midori-Desde los 18 me veía como una anciana

Akane-No lo sé cómo tú digas

Aoi-Vamos a probárnoslos

Midori-Si vamos

A las tres se les veía muy bien esos vestidos

Aoi-Se les ven bien

Midori-A ti igual

Akane-Nos los llevamos

Fueron a la caja y los pagaron….

Con los chicos….

Tenma-Oye Kirino

Kirino-Dime

Tenma-Te gusta Midori?

Kirino-De donde sacas esas ideas (sonrojado)

Shindou-Solo mírate estas todo rojo hay me acorde de Akane ella me gusta (sonrojado)

Tenma-Bueno a mí me gusta Aoi desde la primaria (sonrojado)

Kirino-Bien me gusta Midori felices? (sonrojado)

Shindou-Mucho ahora vamos a buscar los trajes

Tenma-Si

Después de ir por sus trajes fueron a su apartamento (viven juntos pero solo eso para los mal pensados)

Tenma-Voy a darme una ducha

Shindou-Bien después voy yo

Kirino-La pido de último como siempre (yo te presto la mía jojojo)

Tenma-Compraron lo que yo creo que compraron?

Shindou-Si mira (mostrándole un anillo con un rubí todo sonrojado y feliz)

Kirino-Si (enseñándole un anillo con una esmeralda igual todo sonrojado)

Tenma-Yo igual (enseñando un anillo con un diamante azul todo feliz)

Kirino-Es muy pronto?

Shindou-Pues si por eso esperaremos algunos meses saliendo

Tenma-Si es lo más indicado

Kirino-Ok espero que no me rechace

Con las chicas….

Estaban en su apartamento cambiándose para ir al encuentro de los chicos

Aoi-Crees que podamos volverlos a ver después de esto?

Midori-Si

Akane-Eso espero y ya son las 5:00

Midori-Vamonos

Aoi-Si

Con los chicos….

Ya estaban esperando a las chicas cuando las vieron…

Aoi-Ya llegamos

Midori-Uf menos mal son las 6:00

Akane-Nos salvamos

Midori-Si y los chicos míralos están muy guapos sobre todo Kirino

Aoi-Tenma no se queda atrás

Akane-Shin-sama tampoco

Los chicos no tenían palabras para describirlas estaban hermosas…

Kirino-Midori te ves muy linda (sonrojado)

Midori-Gracias tú no te quedas atrás (sonrojada)

Aoi-Tenma estas muy guapo (sonrojada)

Tenma-Gracias tú también (sonrojado)

Shindou-Akane estas hermosa (sonrojado)

Akane-Tu también Shin-sama (sonrojada)

Despues de eso se fueron a la fiesta que no fue la gran cosa nada interesante….

Akane-Eso fue divertido

Shindou-Ya lo creo

Midori-Concuerdo con usted capitán

Aoi-Yo igual

Kirino-Definitivamente espero la siguiente reunión en un año

Tenma-Concuerdo con usted Kirino-sempai

Kirino-No me jodas

Todos rieron por el comentario…

Akane-Nos volveremos a ver?

Shindou-Si así lo desean

Midori-Claro

Aoi-Porque no

Tenma-Bueno que les parece mañana?

Kirino-Si es sábado nadie trabaja

Midori-Bueno vallan a nuestro apartamento vamos a ver películas o algo así

Tenma-Bien pero nos podrían dar el numero?

Aoi-Toma (le entrega un papelito con el número y edificio del departamento)

Shindou-Bueno y las llevaremos a casa en nuestro auto

Akane-Gracias

Todo el camino habló de lo que hacían en Raimon hasta que llegaron a su destino…

Akane-Bueno aquí es

Shindou-Si adiós Akane

Akane-Adios (intentando darle un beso en la mejilla pero él se volteo y se lo dieron en los labios)

Después de separarse….

Shindou-Akane perdón

Akane-No te preocupes no me molesto pero podemos hablar a solas?

Shindou-Claro

Todos estaban en Shock…

Kirino-Bueno Midori me vas a odiar por hacer esto…

Midori-No podría odiarte nun…

No termino su frase porque Kirino la estaba besando...

Tenma-Bueno me arriesgo a ser odiado por ti Aoi

Aoi-No te preocupes (besando a Tenma)

Con Shindou y Akane…

Shindou-Akane me gustas mucho desde que vamos en secundaria (sonrojado)

Akane-Tu también me gustas Shin-sama (sonrojada)

Shindou-Akane aceptas ser mi novia?

Akane-Si (besándolo)

Lo mismo paso con Midori y Kirino, Aoi y Tenma…

Meses después para ser exactos 5…

Todos eran felices con sus nuevas parejas y salían entre todos pero a veces salían en parejas y hasta tenían las llaves del apartamento de cada quien por alguna emergencia todos eran felices y lo serían más con las siguientes noticias…

**Regis-Bueno los espero en la siguiente parte **

**Shindou-Eres la mejor pero solo te queremos pedir algo **

**Regis-Que?**

**Kirino, Shindou y Tenma-Cero escenas Hentai!**

**Regis-Me van a perdonar pero no puedo hacer eso**

**Tenma-Por que?**

**Regis-Bueno tu el que estas leyendo escribe SI en los comentarios si quieres Hentai**

**Shindou-Y escribe NO si no quieres vernos morir de verguenza **

**Kirino-Por favor digan que no!**

**Regis-Digan que si Onegai bueno es todo Sayonara!**


	2. Chapter 2

Akane y Shindou estaban en una cita fueron a un lugar que frecuentaban cuando iban en Raimon…

Akane-Este lugar…

Shindou-Si es este mismo lugar

Akane-Porque me trajiste aquí Shin-sama

Shindou-Bueno pues Akane yo… (inclinadose)

Akane-Tu que?

Shindou-Quiero pedirte que seas mi esposa (enseñando el anillo)

Akane-Acepto Shindou

Shindou-Me alegro Akane Takuto

Akane-No jueges

Shindou-Ok

En otro lugar…

Un chico peli rosa y una chica peli roja caminaban en la playa cuando el chico se detuvo…

Midori-Porque te detienes?

Kirino-Te voy a preguntar algo…

Midori-Bueno dime

Kirino-Prometes amarme para siempre?

Midori-Claro porque la pregunta'

Kirino-Toma ábrelo (mostrándole una cajita)

Midori-Bueno (lo abre y se queda con la boca abierta)

Kirino-Y que dices? (sonrojado)

Midori-Acepto! (sonrojada)

Kirino-(se acerca y la besa)

Midori-(corresponde al beso) **NA: ME siento genial escribiendo esto para ustedes**

Con Tenma y Aoi…

Caminaban por el parque donde se conocieron y se sentaron en una banca…

Aoi-Me encanta este lugar

Tenma-A mi igual y te va a encantar mas (buscando entre su bolsillo de la chaqueta)

Aoi-Porque?

Tenma-Aceptas ser la madre de mis hijos? (mostrando el anillo) **NA: Yo si quiero ok no .-. **

Aoi-Claro que si

Las 3 bodas se celebraron meses después y las sorpresas igual…

Akane-Disculpenme (caminando hacia el baño)

Aoi-No hay problema querida ¡oye Tenma!

Tenma-Que?

Aoi-Ah asi le respondes a tu esposa que te ama tanto (al borde del llanto)

Tenma-No perdóname

Aoi-Bueno asi está mejor cariño

Midori-¡Kirino!

Kirino-Mande

Midori-Pasame esas fresas tengo antojo

Kirino-Si toma (dándole las fresas)

Akane-Ya regrese

Shindou-Te sientes mal?

Akane-No tanto (desmayo)

Shindou-¡Akane!

Aoi-Dios (desmayo)

Tenma-¡Aoi!

Midori-(desmayo)

Kirino-Vamos al hospital (cargando a Midori)

Tenma-Rapido Shindou enciende el auto (con Aoi en brazos)

Shindou-Si (cargando a Akane de caballito) **NA: ¡Yo también quiero que me carguen!**

Entonces se fueron al hospital más cercano que era donde trabajaba Fuyuka o Fuyupe como le quieran llamar donde la misma les recibió…

Fuyuka-Oh dios que les paso?

Shindou-Se desmayaron…

Fuyuka-Algun otro síntoma?

Kirino-Antojos y cambios de humor en las tres

Fuyuka-Ok (Anotando todo y se percató de algo…) *Estaran? Bueno las llevare con el ginecólogo a ver que dice*

Fuyuka-Bueno traeré unas camillas para que las recuesten y el doctor las revise

Tenma-Ok

Despues Fuyuka regreso con las camillas y recostaron ahí a las chicas después Fuyuka las llevo con ayuda de unas compañeras al médico ginecólogo…

Doctor-Eres muy lista Fuyuka descubriste lo que tenían

Fuyuka-Es que yo ya pase por eso doctor

Doctor-Cierto puedes hacer pasar a los acompañantes?

Fuyuka-Si doctor le dire a una enfermera que los llame…

Mientras tanto…

Los chicos estaban hechos un manojo de nervios…

Tenma-Que tendrán?

Shindou-Sera mortal?

Kirino-Espero que no…

Enfermera-Familiares de las señoras Takuto, Ranmaru y Matsukaze?

Shindou-Aquí estamos somos sus esposos

Kirino-Cómo están?

Enfermera-Bien el medico quiere hablar con ustedes síganme

Los chicos siguieron a la enfermera hasta la habitación de las chicas donde las vieron…

Doctor-Hola señores yo soy el que atendió a sus esposas

Tenma-Y están bien?

Dcotor-Si pero esto es a causa de un síntoma del embarazo

Chicos-Embarazo!? **NA: ¡Sorpresa!**

Doctor-Si tienen 2 semanas de gestación

Shindou-Podemos llevárnoslas?

Doctor-Hasta que despierten pueden esperar aquí si quieren…

Kirino-Seremos padres

Tenma-Lo se

Shindou-Tenemos que protegerlas más entonces

Kirino-Si yo no quiero que le pase nada a mi hijo

En eso las chicas despiertan…

Akane-Valla…

Aoi-Que paso?

Midori-Donde estamos?

Shindou-Cariño seremos padres

Akane-Ya lo se amor

Midori-Todas lo sabíamos

Kirino-Porque no nos lo contaron?

Aoi-Se los íbamos a decir hoy

Shindou-Por eso la reunión

Tenma-Bueno entonces vámonos

Todos se fueron sin antes darle las gracias al doctor y a Fuyuka…

Continuara…


End file.
